falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Campanas del Sol
|footer = }} The Campanas del Sol is a location in the Sierra Madre. Background Before the Great War, it held the church, a morgue and many homes of the casino staff. Layout Campanas del Sol is situated in the very north of Salida del Sol north, and although one receives a map marker and XP upon arriving, it is really completely contiguous with the Salida del Sol north area. The entry point for the area is a very large courtyard surrounded by balconies. Five ghost people will be lurking in the buildings and balconies surrounding the courtyard. Although it presents an illusion of complexity, this area is actually quite linear in its progression. Standing in the center of the courtyard makes it easier to get one's bearings. There are three holes in the wall on the upper balcony level - north, east, and west. The north one represents the way forward but first one must reach the balcony. Meanwhile on the lower courtyard level there are two holes in the wall, east and west, in addition to the stairs returning to the south. Since the east hole leads to a dead end room (though with a terminal and some minor loot), one must proceed through the hole in the western wall. Heading through the western hole takes one on a macabre detour through a chapel room, downstairs through a very large but mostly empty wine cellar, and then back up through a creepy funerary scene. Up one more flight of stairs one then reaches the eastern side of the courtyard balcony. Two ghost harvesters will by now have spawned in the courtyard you just left. From the balcony one can then stop by the upper western hole in the wall which leads to a dead end room (though featuring quite a bit of ammo for the Holorifle). One can now proceed at last through the northern hole in the balcony to reach the final section of the level. An empty dormitory leads through to a hole in the wall and another small courtyard. As one approaches the archway on the other side a telltale "collar beeping" situation arises once again. The source is a radio in the upper room - one can run up and turn it off (there is a safe spot just as you turn right at the top of the stairs), or if in an explosives mood just chuck a frag grenade in through either entrance. Now crossing the upper balcony of this small courtyard, one reaches a hole on the other side leading to a passageway and a room. In the passageway the currently inactive speaker foreshadows the fact that it may shortly become active on one's return from the bell tower - a hint that one can take this opportunity to return and fill the preceding areas of Campanas del Sol with any demolition charges and frag mines that have accumulated in inventory. The ladder at the end of the final room leads to the top of the Bell Tower, where the Control Panel for the Trigger the Gala Event quest can be found along with the two vending machine codes. Once the gala event begins, new ghost people will spawn throughout the area (one can optionally shoot at them from here in the tower) and previously inactive speakers will be turned on. Notable loot * Embalming fluid - four jars can be found in a room next to a staircase leading to the lower levels. * Vending machine code - "Super stimpak" - inside the bell tower. * Vending machine code for the Holorifle focus optics - inside the bell tower. Related quests * Trigger the Gala Event Appearances The Campanas del Sol appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Behind the scenes Campanas del Sol roughly translates into "bells of the Sun" from Spanish. Gallery Campanas del Sol.jpg|Campanas del Sol, brightened CampanasdelSol.jpg Category:Dead Money locations de:Campanas del Sol ru:Кампанас-дель-Соль uk:Кампанас-дель-Соль